Gordon Purcell
Gordon Purcell (born ) is a comic book artist best known for his work on various Star Trek comic book stories. After a long layoff of Star Trek work, IDW Publishing tapped his pencil and ink skills to illustrate two issues of their Star Trek: Year Four series. Success with this work has led to his work on an upcoming series with D.C. Fontana, expected to be released in 2008. Beside his Star Trek work, he has worked on a number of other licensed comics including Young Indiana Jones, The X-Files, and Xena. His work on such licenses has not precluded his work as both penciler and inker on a variety of classic super-hero books, including Robin, Superman, and Flash. He has also worked on role playing games, providing artwork for such games as Gammarauders. In addition to his comic book and game art, he has illustrated a youth Starfleet Academy novel. Star Trek credits :Pencil artist unless otherwise noted. * DC TOS volume 1: ** #53: "You're Dead Jim" ** #54: "Old Loyalties" * DC TOS volume 2: ** #11: "... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!" ** #12: "Trial and Error!" ** #13: "A Rude Awakening!" ** #14: "Great Expectations!" ** #15: "Tomorrow Never Knows!" ** #16: "Worldsinger" ** #19: "Once a Hero..." ** #20: "Gods' Gauntlet Part One" ** #21: "Gods Gauntlet - Chapter Two: The Last Stand!" ** #22: "Mission: Muddled" ** #23: "The Sky Above... The Mudd Below" ** #24: "Target: Mudd!" ** #25: "Class Reunion" ** #26: "Where There's a Will..." ** #30: "Veritas" ** #31: "Veritas Part II: Sacrifices and Survivors" ** #32: "Veritas Part III: Danger... On Ice!" ** #33: "Veritas The Conclusion: Cold Comfort!" ** #37: "Prisoners of War?" ** #38: "Consequences!" ** #40: "Showdown!" ** #42: "A Little Adventure!" ** #43: "(A Little Adventure...) ... Goes a Long Way! The Conclusion!" ** #44: "Acceptable Risk" (pencils and co-plotting) ** Annual: #4: "To Walk the Night" ** " " * DC TNG volume 2: ** #7: "The Pilot" ** #8: "The Battle Within" ** #71: "The First Casualty" ** #72: "A Handful of Dust" ** #73: "The Dying of the Light" ** #74: "Ceremony of Innocence" ** #75: "Cry Havoc" ** #77: " " ** #78: "The Unconquered" ** #79: "Artificiality" ** #80: " " * : ** #1: " " ** #2: "Stowaway, Part II" ** #4: "Emancipation, Part I" ** #5: "Emancipation, Part II" * IDW Year Four: ** #3: "Year Four, Issue 3" (interior art) ** #6: "Year Four, Issue 6" (interior art) * IDW Year Four - The Enterprise Experiment: ** #1: "Enterprise Experiment, Part 1" (pencils and inks) ** #2: "Enterprise Experiment, Part 2" (pencils and inks) ** #3: "Enterprise Experiment, Part 3" (pencils and inks) ** #4: "Enterprise Experiment, Part 4" (pencils only) ** #5: "Enterprise Experiment, Part 5" (pencils and inks) * IDW The Last Generation: ** #1: "Do Not Close Your Eyes" Other publications * Starfleet Academy: The Haunted Starship (interior illustrations) External links * Gordon Purcell's homepage * * Gordon Purcell at the Lambiek Comiclopedia Category:Star Trek comic authors Category:Star Trek comic interior artists Category:Star Trek comic ink artists Category:Star Trek comic cover artists Category:Star Trek comic pencil artists Category:Star Trek novel artists